Inazuma Eleven GO Line Cross
by Alden Ramirez
Summary: Por que no solo Japón tiene historia, caos y risas.


**_Título : Inazuma Eleven Go / Line Cross_**.

 ** _Anime: Inazuma Eleven Go._**

 ** _Género : AU / Aventura._**

 ** _Decleimer: Este anime no me pertenece, Level5 como de Akihiro Hino y Yasunori Mitsuda, solo esta historia como personajes son de mi juicio y creación._**

 ** _Advertencia: OC's y Ooc. Mundo alterno, mezcla de personajes oficiales del anime como los de mi propia creación._**

 ** _Autor: un cordial y cariñoso saludo a los lectores de esta plataforma y en especial al fandom de Inazuma Eleven, primero que nada una presentación rápida: Alden Ramírez, 24 años y de México._** ** _En cuanto a escritos, llevo cierto tiempo escribiendo para mi, por lo que ahora quisiera presentar y saber que le parece al mundo mis ideas plasmadas._**

Episodio: Prólogo.

.

 ** _[ESTADOS UNIDOS]_**

 _Las nubes dejaban poco que ver del cielo azul o de la rayos cálidos del sol ¿en verdad lloraba el cielo? ¿Las olas se vieron perturbadas? ¿Su pérdida causaría grandes cambios? No se sabía con exactitud en ese momento._ _Tomados de la mano, el grupo de niños entre cinco y siete años sollozaban en silencio, derramando lágrimas de dolor y nostalgia por su amiga que de ahora en adelante los apoyaría desde lo alto._ _Isis Johnson, una tierna y traviesa niña que dejó de jugar en el patio de la escuela con sus amigos para pasar largas horas en un cuarto de hospital, sufriendo los cambios y reacciones de su cuerpo por los medicamentos y transfusiones._ _Si, Johnson había perdido la guerra contra la leucemia, pero, no por ello y aún en su último aliento dejó de sonreír o soñar. La tierra comenzó a cubrir aquel ataud que resguardaba el exprimido cuerpo de la niña._ _La gente se marchó conforme llegaron, pero aquel grupo de niños como su profesora se mantenían inmóviles ante la pérdida. Los padres lloraban desconsoladamente, su hermosa y preciada hija nacida del fruto de su amor ahora dormitaba en lo profundo de la fría tierra._ _—Vamos niños... –llamó con un nudo en la garganta la regordeta y bajita mujer._ _Movilizándose, tres en especial y amigos cercanos a la difunta permanecían ahí._ _—Alden, Daren, Aria —nombró. Estos se retiraron dejando una imagen entre las flores colocadas sobre la superficie._

—————

 ** _[JAPÓN]_**

El movimiento comenzó conforme el sol se posicionada en lo alto del firmamento, adultos y jóvenes emprendiendo sus labores diarias transitando y abarrotado las calles, Matsukaze Tenma, nuestro capitán e iniciador del "viento revolucionario" corría a prisa con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para el entrenamiento matutino.

—¿Y es que Tenma llegará siempre tarde? –suspiro Sorano, joven amiga y compañera del capitán.

—En ese aspecto no es nada parecido al entrenador Endou –Shinsuke y Aoi observaron al entrenador, quien charlaba junto a Otonashi y Kidou con Akio.

Un partidos de entrenamiento en la escuela Raimon atrajo la atención de aquellos que escucharon el grito de pánico y emoción de Tenma que poco después fue callado por la mayoría del equipo.

Raimon contra Resistencia Japón.

—Sería mejor si estuviera de portero –cruzado de brazos y una pierna sobre otra, Ibuki observaba desde las gradas.

—Crecimos mucho desde entonces –se aparto un mechón de cabello Sakura —¿el capitán no llega aún?

Algo que no cambiaba, para ellos, los Inazuma Eleven, Tenma sería su capitán, no había modo de cambiar eso. El respeto y cariño que se ganó por parte de cada uno de ellos sin duda fue la cocecha del fruto de su esfuerzo por hacer un equipo con aquellos individuos ajenos al deporte que ama.

—————

 ** _[EUROPA]_**

—¿Quieres pelea? –ambos cuerpos chocaban uno contra él otro con ira retenida.

—Ustedes dos ya basta –separó la maestra de piel morena y orbes miel —Alden a la oficina de la psicóloga –ordenó manteniéndose en medio de ambos.

—Te salvaron, mariposa –su risa resonó como el azote de la puerta. Alden de catorce años de edad era un problema, aún siendo reservado, se mostraba indiferente con la destilación de burla para todo aquel ser delante de él.

Su andar era lento, mirada filosa y sonrisa descarada ¿no le importa si era su cuarta, quinta escuela? ¿Qué tenía en me te para ser así? No lo sabían, era un caso especial. Toco a la puerta después de andar minutos por los pasillos y escaleras hasta allí.

Un "pase" desde adentro le hizo girar la perilla de la puerta y atravesar el umbral a la estancia de color azul pastel con estante de madera con libros, cuadros con diferentes certificados y reconocimientos como imágenes de paisajes.

Un escritorio de metal con papeles y carpetas, un móvil y una laptop negra; unos orbes carmín le vieron al entrar por la puerta, perdiéndose de nuevo en la pantalla del aparato y regresar a teclear.

—Sauce Alden, siéntese por favor –ordenó. Termino de pasar la información correspondiente y envío cerrando el aparato y prestar atención al joven frente a ella —Supongo que me querrás enfrentar como a todos cuanto se te ponen frente.

Alzando la ceja, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa —no debe ser la excepción... –río leve acomodándose mejor.

—¿Extrañas a tú hermano? ¿Le odias y al no tenerlo cerca, usas a otros?

Frunció el entrecejo, chasqueo la lengua moviendo su cuerpo al lado izquierdo cruzandose de brazos —no se que le hace pensar eso. Mi hermano no es motivo o iniciador de...

—Mientes y lo sabes, por lo mismo te duele y enfurece.

—————

 ** _[JAPÓN]_**

¿Sería por fin un torneo normal? ¿Podrían disfrutar sanamente de partidos y experiencias que no perjudique al fútbol o algún ser viviente?

Temblaba como la primera vez, pasó saliva con dificultad mirando a su compañero de atrás que no estaba mejor que él, la gente inquieta en las gradas esperaban ansiosos a los seleccionados que enfrentarían al mundo en un deporte que unía lazos y enfrentaba retos sin retroceder.

—El gran día a llegado, la formación del equipo nacional que enfrentará a los mejores equipos del mundo.


End file.
